Unicorn Ponies
Heirs to an ancient tradition of magic, the Canterlot elite, and most mystical of Equestria’s children, the unicorn ponies often seem to be above it all. Personality: Intelligent and prideful, unicorn ponies often have strong personalities. Sometimes lazy, due to reliance on magic, they nevertheless are just as brave as earth ponies and pegasi. Physical Description: Frequently less muscular than earth ponies and even pegasi, unciorns tend to be of average build for ponies. A pointy horn sticks out from their head, the arcane focus of all their magic. Religion: Unicorn ponies, like all other ponies, frequently revere Celestia as their primary deity, though since her return, some worship Luna as well. Their proud royal tradition dates back beyond the sisters, however, to Princess Platinum, last true ruler of the unicorns, who led them to unite with the other races. While most unicorns would never admit it, a few sided with the cult of Nightmare Moon in the thousand years she was on the moon; whether that worship remains after Luna’s freedom remains to be seen. Names: As with all pony names, unicorn ponies tend to be named something in reference to their special talent. They tend to be more formal than earth pony or pegasus pony names, having a first and last. Female unicorn pony names: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity Belle, Amythest Star, Diamond Mint, Trixie Lulamoon, Lyra Heartstrings Male unicorn pony names: Shining Armor, Fancy Pants, Star Swirl, Written Script, Prince Blueblood Adventurers: Unicorn pony adventures tend toward arcane talents, maximizing the use of their powers. While wizards as talented as Twilight Sparkle are far and few between, the unicorns do boast plenty of lesser wizards, sorcerers, warmages, even duskblades and bards. Unicorn Pony Racial Traits *+2 Intelligence or Charisma, -2 Strength: The unicorn ponies tend to be more intelligent or with forceful personalities, but generally rely on magic instead of physical strength. *Medium: As Medium creatures, unicorn ponies have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Unicorn pony base land speed is 30 feet. *Pony Physiology: Unicorn ponies wear barding, not armor, and as such pay twice the base cost for armor (including for masterwork armor, but not including any magical properties). *Cutie Mark: A unicorn pony gains a +2 miscellaneous bonus to skill checks pertaining to their special talent. For example, a unicorn pony whose special talent is fashion might receive a +2 bonus to Appraise checks related to clothing. Unicorn ponies may cast one level one or zero spell a number of times per day equal to her Intelligence modifier, with a caster level equal to her character level. For instance, the unicorn pony with a special talent in fashion might select Detect Gemstones. Additionally, all unicorn ponies may use Mage Hand at will. A unicorn's cutie mark is a Spell-like Ability. *Favored Class: Wizard or Sorcerer. A multiclass unicorn pony chooses one of these classes the first time she takes a level in either. This class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty. Unicorn Feats ENDURING MARK Requirements: Unicorn Pony The unicorn pony’s Cutie Mark spell-like ability becomes usable at will. VERSATILE MARK Requirements: Unicorn Pony The unicorn pony may instead select a second-level spell as a cutie mark spell-like ability (interacting normally with Enduring Mark). A unicorn make take this feat multiple times; each time it increases the spell level by one (to a maximum of 9th level). A wizard may take this as a wizard bonus feat. Category:Ponies Category:D20 Stats